Referring to FIG. 1, a flash memory cell 100 of a flash memory device includes a tunnel dielectric structure 102 typically comprised of silicon dioxide (SiO2) or nitrided oxide as known to one of ordinary skill in the art of integrated circuit fabrication. The tunnel dielectric structure 102 is disposed on a semiconductor substrate or a p-well 103. In addition, a floating gate structure 104, comprised of a conductive material such as polysilicon for example, is disposed over the tunnel dielectric structure 102. A dielectric structure 106, typically comprised of silicon dioxide (SiO2), is disposed over the floating gate structure 104. A control gate structure 108, comprised of a conductive material, is disposed over the dielectric structure 106.
A drain bit line junction 110 that is doped with a junction dopant, such as arsenic (As) or phosphorous (P) for example, is formed within an active device area 112 of the semiconductor substrate or p-well 103 toward a left sidewall of the floating gate structure 104 in FIG. 1. A source bit line junction 114 that is doped with the junction dopant is formed within the active device area 112 of the semiconductor substrate or p-well 106 toward a right sidewall of the floating gate structure 104 of FIG. 1.
During the program or erase operations of the flash memory cell 100 of FIG. 1, charge carriers are injected into or tunneled out of the floating gate structure 104. Such variation of the amount of charge carriers within the floating gate structure 104 alters the threshold voltage of the flash memory cell 100, as known to one of ordinary skill in the art of flash memory technology. For example, when electrons are the charge carriers that are injected into the floating gate structure 104, the threshold voltage increases. Alternatively, when electrons are the charge carriers that are tunneled out of the floating gate structure 104, the threshold voltage decreases. These two conditions are used as the two states for storing digital information within the flash memory cell 100, as known to one of ordinary skill in the art of electronics.
During programming of the flash memory cell 100 for example, a voltage of +9 Volts is applied on the control gate structure 108, a voltage of +5 Volts is applied on the drain bit line junction 110, and a voltage of 0 Volts is applied on the source bit line junction 114 and on the semiconductor substrate or p-well 103. With such bias, when the flash memory cell 100 is an N-channel flash memory cell, electrons are injected into the floating gate structure 104 to increase the threshold voltage of the flash memory cell 100 during programming of the flash memory cell 100.
Alternatively, during erasing of the flash memory cell 100, a voltage of −9.5 Volts is applied on the control gate structure 108, the drain bit line is floated at junction 110, and a voltage of +4.5 Volts is applied on the source bit line junction 114 and on the semiconductor substrate or p-well 103 for example. With such bias, when the flash memory cell 100 is an N-channel flash memory cell, electrons are pulled out of the floating gate structure 104 to decrease the threshold voltage of the flash memory cell 100 during erasing of the flash memory cell 100. Such an erase operation is referred to as an edge erase process by one of ordinary skill in the art of flash memory technology.
In an alternative channel erase process, a voltage of −9.5 Volts is applied on the control gate structure 108 and a voltage of +9 Volts is applied on the semiconductor substrate or p-well 103 with the drain and source bit line junctions 110 and 114 floating. With such bias, when the flash memory cell 100 is an N-channel flash memory cell, electrons are pulled out of the floating gate structure 104 to the substrate or p-well 103 to decrease the threshold voltage of the flash memory cell 100 during erasing of the flash memory cell 100.
FIG. 2 illustrates a circuit diagram representation of the flash memory cell 100 of FIG. 1 including a control gate terminal 150 coupled to the control gate structure 108, a drain terminal 152 coupled to the drain bit line junction 110, a source terminal 154 coupled to the source bit line junction 114, and a substrate or p-well terminal 156 coupled to the substrate or p-well 103. FIG. 3 illustrates an electrically erasable and programmable memory device 200 comprised of an array of flash memory cells, as known to one of ordinary skill in the art of flash memory technology. Referring to FIG. 3, the array of flash memory cells 200 includes rows and columns of flash memory cells with each flash memory cell having similar structure to the flash memory cell 100 of FIGS. 1 and 2. The array of flash memory cells 200 of FIG. 3 is illustrated with 2 columns and 2 rows of flash memory cells for simplicity and clarity of illustration. However, a typical array of flash memory cells comprising an electrically erasable and programmable memory device has more numerous rows and columns of flash memory cells.
Further referring to FIG. 3, in the array of flash memory cells 200 comprising an electrically erasable and programmable memory device, the control gate terminals of all flash memory cells in a row of the array are coupled together to form a respective word line for that row. In FIG. 3, the control gate terminals of all flash memory cells in the first row are coupled together to form a first word line 202, and the control gate terminals of all flash memory cells in the second row are coupled together to form a second word line 204.
In addition, the drain terminals of all flash memory cells in a column are coupled together to form a respective bit line for that column. In FIG. 3, the drain terminals of all flash memory cells in the first column are coupled together to form a first bit line 206, and the drain terminals of all flash memory cells in the second column are coupled together to form a second bit line 208. Further referring to FIG. 3, the source terminal of all flash memory cells of the array 200 are coupled together to a source voltage VSS, and the substrate or p-well terminal of all flash memory cells of the array 200 are coupled together to a substrate voltage VSUB.
Referring to FIG. 4, a flash memory device comprised of an array of flash memory cells as illustrated in FIG. 3 for example is fabricated on a semiconductor die of a semiconductor wafer 220. A plurality of semiconductor dies are manufactured on the semiconductor wafer 220. Each square area on the semiconductor wafer 220 of FIG. 4 represents one semiconductor die. More numerous semiconductor dies are typically fabricated on a semiconductor wafer than shown in FIG. 4 for clarity of illustration. Each semiconductor die of FIG. 4 has a respective flash memory device comprised of an array of core flash memory cells.
During manufacture of the flash memory devices on the semiconductor wafer 220, each flash memory device on a semiconductor die is tested for proper functionality, as known to one of ordinary skill in the art of flash memory device manufacture. Referring to FIG. 5, an example semiconductor die 222 has a flash memory device comprised of an array of core flash memory cells 224. Referring to FIGS. 3 and 5, during testing of the flash memory device on the semiconductor die 222, an external test system applies bias voltages on the array of core flash memory cells 224 via contact pads 226 of the semiconductor die 222 for testing the array of core flash memory cells 224.
Referring to FIGS. 3 and 5, patterns of programming and erasing voltages are applied on the array of core flash memory cells 224 by the external test system via the contact pads 226 according to a plurality of flash memory test modes. For example, the array of core flash memory cells 224 are programmed and erased in an alternating checker-board pattern in one test mode. Alternatively, the flash memory cells located in the diagonal of the array of core flash memory cells 224 are programmed in another test mode. Then, a read operation is performed on the array of core flash memory cells by the external test system for each test mode via the contact pads 226 to determine that the array of core flash memory cells 224 are properly programmed and erased. Such a plurality of flash memory test modes and such an external test system for testing the proper functionality of the array of core flash memory cells are known to one of ordinary skill in the art of flash memory device manufacture. An example of such an external test system is the model V3300, available from Agilent Technologies, Inc., headquartered in Palo Alto, Calif.
Furthermore, the BIST (built-in-self-test) system performs a plurality of BIST (built-in-self-test) modes with each BIST mode sequencing through the array of flash memory cells in a respective sequence. Thus, an address sequencer within the BIST system is desired for efficiently sequencing through the array of flash memory cells according to the respective sequence for each of the plurality of BIST modes.